A variety of vehicle safety devices have been developed and mounted to a vehicle related to a driver's convenience and safety.
Particularly, a vehicle safety device may include a safety auxiliary device, such as lane departure warning system configured to prevent a vehicle from departing from a driving lane by helping the steering operation of the driver when the vehicle is driven on the road, an additional service device such as a navigation system configured to guide a route to a destination. The navigation system may be implemented by an Audio Video Navigation (AVN) device configured to provide an audio and a video function, e.g. music, movie, radio, as well as route guidance information.
To provide more a pleasant environment to a driver, a variety of technologies, e.g. those reducing engine noise, may be applied to the vehicle. In addition, instead of a key insert method, an ignition button method may be applied to the vehicle as a method for the ignition.
However, the reduction of engine noise and the ignition button method may cause difficulties for a driver in recognizing that the ignition is turned on or turned off, and thus the driver may leave the vehicle without turning off the ignition.